revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Conrad Grayson
Conrad Grayson is the husband of Victoria Grayson, his second wife, and the father of Daniel and Charlotte Grayson. Conrad was married to his first wife when he and Victoria met twenty five years ago. He was the CEO of Grayson Global, but he is still head of the Grayson family. He’s well respected among his peers in both business and Hamptons’ society-- a shrewd and successful tycoon who operates with questionable moral integrity. Biography Early Life Conrad took over the company when his father, its founder, semi-retired and became Chairman of the Board of Directors. In 1986, Conrad married his second wife, Victoria, and their first child, a son and heir, Daniel, was born not long after. In 1993, Conrad was laundering money for a terrorist group who in the same year blew up Flight 197, killing 247 people (it was later revealed that he was unaware of what they were planning). When the money laundering came close to being exposed, Conrad needed a fall guy and had the terrorists frame David Clarke, a Grayson Global executive who was then having an affair with Victoria. Eventually, Conrad pulled Victoria and many of their friends into the conspiracy to frame David and got him convicted. Conrad is ruthless and willing to do whatever it takes to ensure he slithers out of potentially scandalous situations unscathed—and he’s got the skeletons of previous scandals to prove it. They are unaware that David Clarke's daughter Amanda Clarke, under the alias Emily Thorne, has returned to the Hamptons to seek justice. Season One In 2011, Conrad and Victoria would celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. His affair with Lydia comes out in the Pilot. He is later kicked out of his home by Victoria when Lydia gets out of the hospital. They soon file for divorce. Season Two In "Illusion", Conrad is arrested on the charge of murdering Gordon Murphy after Emily plants Murphy's frozen body and one of Conrad's cuff-links in a trailer and leads Mason Treadwell to it. She then plants the gun Aiden used to kill him in the trunk of Conrad's car. In jail, Conrad is visited by Helen, a member of Americon Initiative|the Initiative]], who offers to get him out of custody in exchange for some future service. He accepts, and is thus on the Initiative's hook again. In "Power", Conrad has a talk with Judge Robert Barnes about his life after Grayson Global and is inspired to run for public office. Over the following few episodes, Conrad prepares for his campaign by making positive media appearances. In Sacrifice, he makes a public announcement that he will be running for governor. In the following episode, after the events on the boat, Conrad pays Jack's medical bills and publicly speaks to him during a press conference for publicity. In "Engagement", just a few days before the gubernatorial election, Conrad gets the lead in the polls when his opponent, Mark Stoddard, is revealed to the public to have a heart condition, leading many to believe that he is physically unfit for office and apparently securing the election in Conrad's favor. At the end of "Truth, Part 2", Conrad is the projected next governor of New York. Though the season ends before the official election can take place, with Stoddard's condition out in the open, he has the win more or less in the bag. Near the end of the episode, Conrad is revealed to have become a member of the Initiative after being arrested in "Illusion" when Helen approached him. During the first part, he took precautions to clear the Grayson Global building and get Daniel to his campaign headquarters to keep him away from the bombing. He also used Ashley's phone to lure Jack to the building. As everyone attending a speech gets text messages reading "Long Live David Clarke", Daniel sees Conrad turn to look at the Grayson Global building right before it explodes. He then uses the incident as an oppurtunity to show off in front of the news cameras. When they later meet at the damaged floor, Conrad slips and reveals himself to be a member of the Initiative. When Daniel tells Victoria about their conversation, she confronts him as well and he confirms it, explaining that he was let into the organization as a condition of his helping them in the future, giving him knowledge of their operations. The episode ends as Emily stops Jack from killing Conrad, who is holding a speech, his victory in the election practically inevitable. However, Ashley still has the recording of Conrad and Nate Ryan's conversation, which she is planning to play in front of everyone and which could become a fork in the road for Conrad. Season Three At the start of the season, Conrad is officially governor and is already considering a run for president. In "Fear", while making a speech at the unveiling of his governor's portrait, he collapses. At the hospital, he and the family learn that he has Huntington's disease, a degenerative and ultimately terminal neurological condition that affects the body's motor skills and mental acuity. The doctor suggests that he retires from office as stress accelerates the disease, but Conrad says no, saying his grandfather was able to work full-time until retirement with the disease. However, at the end of the episode, it's revealed to the viewers that Emily altered the doctor's report to show that Conrad had the condition and that his collapse had been caused by Emily drugging him. In, "Sin", Conrad is visited by Father Paul Whitley, who encourages him to confess his sins. Conrad initially rejects the offer, but changes his mind after Charlotte disowns him when she finds out from Jack that he knew about the bomb at Grayson Global that killed Declan. Conrad goes to the church to see Paul but Emily tells him that Paul is gone. In "Confession", Paul helps Conrad get to the place where he is ready to turn himself in and clear David Clarke's name. After telling his plan to Victoria, Conrad leaves in his car with Paul. While Emily is driving along the road, she finds Conrad's car has crashed and caught fire. Paul is badly wounded, but Conrad recieved minor injuries from the crash. In "Mercy" Conrad learns he had been misdiagnosed and therefore, does not have Huntington's Disease. He announces that he will resume his place as head of the Grayson family. Soon after Conrad learns that someone had sabotaged his car hoping to kill him. In Control Conrad seeks to contract a private investigator to investigate Jack, but Aiden offers his services. He attends the Voulez Launching Party to support Daniel even though Charlotte still doesn't talk to him. Later, Charlotte confesses that she tried to kill him by sabotaging his car, but he forgives her. Little does he know that she arranged with her mother Victoria to lie in order to protect Patrick, who is the real culprit. In Dissolution Conrad announces to his family that he is selling Grayson Manor, but his real estate agent cancels the sale when she "discovers" that the house is slipping into the sea. Later, Jack tells Conrad that Patrick was the one who tried to kill him, but made him promise that he wouldn't kill Patrick. This brings an uneasy truce between Conrad and Jack. Conrad informs Victoria that although he won't kill Patrick, he would still make him pay, so Victoria helps Patrick leave the Hamptons. In Resurgence Conrad hires a PR agent to clean his public image - not surprisingly, no-one else is excited at the thought. Bizzy Preston, the PR agent, advises him to approach Margaux and offer her an exclusive magazine feature, but Margaux is unimpressed and declines his offer. However, when Conrad lets on that he plans to write his memoirs, she offers him the option to publish with her publishing house. Conrad agrees. In Secrecy Conrad tells Margaux that he is planning to publish his book with another company, having taken advantage of Margaux's reputation to start a bidding war for his memoirs. She is obviously incensed. He initiates Daniel into the Grayson's secret lair, a place where the men of the family can 'fall' without regrets, and asks him to suggest a title for his memoirs. Daniel aptly suggests, "The Choices We Make". Personality Conrad Grayson is selfish, ruthless and disloyal. One thing he shares in common with his ex-wife is that he had at least one affair while they were married. Although he claims to love Victoria, they often argued and had a very unhappy marriage which eventually ended in divorce. However, Conrad does genuinely love his children, comforting Charlotte after she left home and trying to get Daniel to join the family business, although he also considered having Tyler Barrol take the job. Tyler claimed that Conrad was weak since Conrad only ever acted in his own interests, not caring about the welfare of others. He was willing to let Tyler shoot Emily Thorne, because he refused to reveal that he had framed David Clarke. Ironically, he had told Tyler only moments earlier that he wouldn't be shooting anyone. Relationships Victoria Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Conrad Lydia Davis : Main Article: Lydia and Conrad Ashley Davenport : Main Article: Ashley and Conrad Family Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Conrad Charlotte Grayson : Main Article: Charlotte and Conrad Edward Grayson : Main Article: Conrad and Edward Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Memorial Day party (Pilot) *Polo match (Trust) *Upscale barbecue honoring Senator Kingsley (Betrayal) *Open Arms Charity Gala (Guilt) *Independence Day Bash (Intrigue) *Victoria & Conrad 25th wedding anniversary (Charade) *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Engagement party (Chaos) *2002 Grayson New Year's Bash (Legacy) Season 2 *Memorial Day Art Auction (Destiny) *Wedding of Conrad and Victoria (Illusion) *Grayson Global's Investors Meeting (Penance) *Thanksgiving 2006 (Lineage) *Skeet Shooting Event (Revelations) *Head CEO of Grayson Global Party (Revelations) *The Liberty Project's gala (Power) *Annual Labour day Bash (hosted by Graysons) (Sacrifice) *Burial of Amanda Clarke (Retribution) *Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) *Hayward House Financing News Conference (Victory) *Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) *Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) *Conrad's Gubernatorial acceptance speech (Truth, Part 2) Season 3 *Memorial Day Party (Emily's) (Fear) *Voulez Launching Party (Control) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) *Emily's Bridal Shower (Secrecy) *Wedding of Daniel and Emily (Exodus) Memorable Quotes Conrad_quotes1.jpg Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Trust'' *''Betrayal'' *''Duplicity'' *''Guilt'' *''Intrigue'' *''Charade'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Duress'' *''Infamy'' *''Commitment'' *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' *''Doubt'' *''Justice'' *''Absolution'' *''Legacy'' (flashback) *''Grief'' *''Reckoning'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' *''Lineage'' *''Revelations'' *''Power'' *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Union'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' *''Illumination'' *''Victory'' *''Masquerade'' *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth, Part 1'' *''Truth, Part 2'' Season 3 *''Fear'' *''Sin'' *''Confession'' *''Mercy'' *''Control'' *''Dissolution'' *''Resurgence'' *''Secrecy'' *''Surrender'' }} Trivia * He was married when he started seeing Victoria. * Though he ran for governor for a large part of season 2, it hasn't been revealed explicitly whether Conrad ran as a Republican or a Democrat. However, in Engagement, when polling stats are shown on TV, the bar representing Conrad's approval rating is red, the color commonly used to symbolize Republicanism in U.S. politics, while his opponent's approval ratings are shown in a blue bar, the color associated with Democrats, suggesting that Conrad ran as a Republican. However, in the end of "Truth, Part 2", a news reporter identifies Conrad as an Independent (posiibly done by the show's writers as a last minute move to avoid making the show political). * Aspects of Conrad's campaign may have been based on the 2012 presidential campaign of Republican candidate Mitt Romney as both were businessmen running for public office and both were portrayed in the media as Wall Street magnates out of touch with common people by their opponents. Gallery Pilot 11.jpg Gasp.jpg 2.jpg Reckoning 18.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Americon Initiative